* Count Harlan Sarkhon and the Nhorlax Horde synosis
a Tale of The Ancient Imperial House of Sarkhon. *featuring Count Harlan Sarkhon and the Nhorlax Horde synosis At the Sarkhon Star Ship Spaceport,an saucer shaped old refitted sleeper class star ship,rests upon the Launch Padd Docking Pitt gantrey,Three men away await a fourth,aboard the ships command bridge to begin an itinial launch test of the HMS Star Palace One-a newly redesigned Atlantean Star Ship,capable of not only propelling itself through hyperspace,but through a temporal wormhole either into the past or future or even sideways into other alternate realities,with comfort as with Atlantean Royal Mansion or Palace-hense the name. Three friends,· Three men are seated in a rough circle, motionless, obviously awaiting the arrival of occupants for the two empty chairs. The silence is accentuated by the merry cracking of logs in the fireplace and the capricious ticking of innumerable timepieces about the room,from various by gone ages of the Atlantean Civilization-there is a old,Asilan Grandfather Clock like device,clicking in the one area of the room,to left side.'The one dark haired,bearded fellow would look over the various consoles and the innumerable timepieces,set upon various holo tables and shelves about the room,that his the founder of this project insisted be added,the bridge area,as make more the study of any wealthy man upon Atlantis. · The First Gentleman is Lord Asrhack Moonthorn-a member of the Imperial House Clan of Moontharr-a small,red haired man with shadowy eyes and odd,long features.is an imposing businessman, wearing full sideburns.He stares stonily at the last empty chair, then at the tall,dark haired man across from him with annoyance.Lord Asrhack Moonthorn,was one of the major stockholders and inventors of Moonthorn Battle Weapons Technology,Incorporate.They experts in sentient combat tanks,Imperial Atlantean Space Armor,Plasma Torches,Force Field Defence Balls,First Generation Cold Plasma Shields and Body Armor,which was projected over the Atlantean Space Armor. · · Next to him second is General Kelvhan Kulthan-a a member of the Imperial House Clan of Kulthan, a hulking whited haired man,who bravery upon the battle field is notorious and legendary.a man of the world,His family were several generation warriors,since the time of General Gharvhan Sarkhon,who led the Rebel Colonial Armies against the tyranny of the Tauron Empire,and helped found the United Kingdoms of Atlantis.Kelvhan Kulthan's father,grandfather and great grandfather had made millions investing in Kulthan Enterprises,Inc.who owned stock in both Sarkhon Enterprise,Inc. and Shaitanus Enterprises,Inc,plus Moonthorn Battle Weapons Technology,Incorporate , Karza Technologies,Inc.Karza Medtech,Inc, · And last third is Doctor Sabastion Karza-a red haired rotund middle aged figure ,with dark piecing eyesand a man of the world angrily crews on his cigar -a member of the Imperial House Clan of Karza,-all these whose primary making of wealth was with The Moonthorn space armor,weapons manufacture,computer systems,star ship and air craft building and various other similar businesses,from medicine to alchemy production.Karza Pharmaceuticals, and Hon Karza Healthcare, Karza Medtech,Inc. healthcare system · · Lord Asrhack Moontharr glances impatiently at his watch, comparing time with a Grand-Father Clock behind him, then snaps it shut and glares at an empty chair next to him.Conspicuously unoccupied.Impeccably attired in the latest fashion,welcomes them all the only way he knows, by lifting his glass of Avalon whiskey. I say, this is outright rude of the man!Lord Asrhack Moonthorn comments.For a man with so many clock all over the place,he often seems to be so often late. · He's undoubtedly been detained. That's all.''General Asrhack Kulthan questioned ''After all,this would not be the first upon this project. · A fourth man enters, pauses to glance down, then embarrassingly takes his chair near the others. · · He is one Drago Carver Shaitanus,another individual of wealth and power,from the Imperial House Clan of Shaitanus.Drago Shaitanus,also a man of great wealth and power,through an ancient family of great power and wealth,owned major stock in Shaitanus Enterprises,Inc, · The company is a technology company that develops and manufactures advanced weapon and defense technologies,plus Shaitanus Merchant,Inc. owns dozens of freighters and handles three-and-a-half billion tons of freight each month. · · · Behind him stood a tall man,dressed in a dark,blue coat,shoulder cap.He was handsome,with bright green eyes,that bespoke of his intelligence and high good nature.He was Count Harlan Sarkhon of the Imperial House of Sarkhon-a vast house of great wealth.power and influence upon the world of Atlantis,for a thousands of thousands of generations.Sarkhon Enterprises,Inc.started with Sarkhon Steel,founded by Count Restin Harlan Sarkhon is one of the oldest steel mills and metal refineries and supplies steel for shipbuilding.Sarkhon Aerospace builds luxurious and exclusive corporate and private jets and airliners. Its experimental aviation branch produces experimental and research planes for the United Kingdoms government and the International Atlantean Space Adminition (IASA). The military aviation branch designs and manufactures jet fighters and helicopters for the UKA'S military. It also studies and replicates alien technology,as with the Rhandarian,the Serapheans and Galaxians,who visitted this from time to time..This led to Count Bernard Sarkhon,founding the Sarkhon Rocket Group and later Sarkhon Star Ship,Incorporate-two companies,that would usher in the United Kingdoms of Atlantis's New Space Age. · 'He holding in his holder arms a small,Atlantean Burmese black cat,which he is stroking gentling with upper right free hand.The cat.Samantha is delightfully purring softly in his arms. Dr Harlan Sarkhon wants to test tests his device with a journey that takes him to the distant destination outside of any Atlantean Rim World, where strange signals,that appear of Atlantean origin,seem to coming from beyond time and space,where no known colony,should exist. Harlan Gideon Sarkhon-tall,dark haired,is said to be one of the first members of the Imperial House of Sarkhon,to have attempted to travel through the infinite realm of temporal space,by creating an experimental temporwarp drive,that opens a wormhole Stargate through time and space. Count Harlan Sarkhon and his companions meets the Elanai Colony, a society of small, elegant, Atlantean Colonist.,who live in small communities within large and futuristic yet slowly deteriorating buildings, doing no work and having a frugivorous diet. At this point in time, human civilization has reverted to a primitive lifestyle. Some survivors, called "Elanai", live on the sides of cliffs on what remains of an ancient Atlantean City,known as Ellanie. His efforts to communicate with them are hampered by their lack of curiosity or discipline, and he speculates that they are a peaceful comunal society, the result of humanity conquering nature with technology, and subsequently evolving to adapt to an environment in which strength and intellect are no longer advantageous to survival. Outside,their remote colony is a tribe of Nhorlax (who are blue-skinned,dark haired cyborg brutes with with glowing eyes) ,who crashed there years ago and concider the Elanai colony a threat. Norlax wear no clothing but are covered with fur. As a result of living underground, they have little or no melanin to protect their skin, and so have become extremely sensitive to light live underground, tending machinery and live apart from the Elanai.-whom they hate and despise as lazy,ugly invaders from the near by world of Atlantis. Harlan Sarkhon-being an Atlantean,takes offense to this,despite ,his claiming earlier to have respect for all intelligent life-obviously,he only respects intelligent,life ,if it is not warlike and brutal. Harlan Sarkhon,falls in love with one of the young Elanai-a innoscent,childlike platinum blonde known as Carolynne Fate.Many of the future,members of the Imperial Sarkhon House Clan,will show,this white haired blonde shade of hair color and it maybe speculated,that this will one of the heriditary traits of the family,when the platinum blonde House of Fate,mixed with the multi colored hair of the Sarkhon Family. Returning to the site where he arrived, the finds the Rhandarian Navi Computer removed , and eventually works out that it has been taken by a Nhorlax Hunting party into a nearby structure with heavy doors, locked from the inside. Later in the dark, he is approached menacingly by the Nhorlax, pale, humanoid wolflike people who live in darkness underground cities, where he discovers the machinery and industry that makes the above-ground paradise possible.The Atlanteans call'them werewolf', also known as a lycanthrope-based an ancient legend of the original Homeworld Atlantis. what appear to be air shafts in the ground. She then takes him to a museum, where the "talking rings" (metal rings that can play a recorded message) tell of a centuries-long nuclear war. One group of survivors remained underground in the shelters and evolved into the Morlocks, while the other, which became the Elanai, returned to the surface. Harlan Sarkhon starts climbing down a shaft, but turns back when a siren sounds. Carolynne Fate and the Elanai walk in a trance through the now open doors to the building, conditioned to seek refuge from a non-existent attack at the siren's blaring. When the siren stops, the doors close, trapping Carolynne Fate and others inside. Werewolves are often attributed superhuman strength and senses, far beyond those of both wolves and men. Though it is endowed with all the beastly implements like stout-jaws and offensive paws that a natural wolf is most likely to use during a conflict with its enemy or prey, it has been classically known to kill the others with a dagger or a knife though bite marks are also found on the (generally) dead victim. Werewolves are often depicted as immune to damage caused by ordinary weapons, being vulnerable only to silver Atlantium objects, such as a silver-tipped cane, bullet or blade;because could prevent the wound self healing rapidly and cause Nhorlax to bleed to death. Harlan Sarkhon alters his theory, speculating that the human race has colonized a world inhabited by the brutish light-fearing Nhorlax-who some reason hunt,but also fear the Atlanteans as a threat their own existance. Deducing that the Nhorlax have taken his time machine, he explores the Nhorlax tunnels, learning that they feed on the Elanai Colony. His revised analysis is that their relationship is not one of lords and servants but of livestock and ranchers, and with no real challenges facing either species. They have both lost the intelligence and character of Man at its peak. In the end,Harlan Sarkhon,sides the Elanai-over the tyrannical oppresion of the warlike Norlax. Masters,who long, flowing hair of the same pure white color as his skin,are telepathic has the physique of a human, and wears clothing armor. The Nhorlax Master divided themselves into several castes-the upper being The Nhorlax Master,the Middle Norlax Class-who run their societies more beauricratic levels ,the NhorlaxWarrior Class,who protect the society-they comprise the Nhorlax Army and Navy Class as well,and the lower Norlax Lower Class-who tend to and repair the mechines. He helps defeat the Nhorlax invasion,but leaves a vast number of them alive-inside the caverns cities and mountain ,and hill colonies of the Nhorlax. Meanwhile, he saves an Elanai named Carolynne Fate from drowning as none of the other Elanai take any notice of her, and they develop an innocently affectionate relationship over the course of several days. He takes Carolynne Fate with him on an expedition to a distant structure that turns out to be the remains of a museum, where he finds a fresh supply of matches and fashions a crude weapon against Nhorlax , whom he fears he must fight to get back his machine. He plans to take Carolynne Fate back to his own time. But the long and tiring journey back to Weena's home is too much for them, they are overcome by Nhorlax in the night, and Weena fainted. Harlan Sarkhon escapes only when a small fire he had left behind them to distract the Nhorlax catches up to them as a forest fire; Carolynne is lost to the fire and the Nhorlax Soldiers are possibly killed by it. The Nhorlax use the Rhandarian Navcom as bait to ensnare the Harlan Sarkhon , not understanding that he will use it to escape Harlan Sarkhon and others climb down a shaft and enters the subterranean caverns. In one chamber, he finds human bones and realizes that the Nhorlax feed the the Elanai Colony . Discovering that the Nhorlax are sensitive to light, Harlan Sarkhon and Atlantean uses their Plasma Wands to keep them at bay, eventually fashioning a makeshift flamethrowers. A Nhorlax scattered ,but some brave ones try to get close Sarkhon and friends to knocks the torches away, but one of the the Elanai Colony summons up the courage to beat the Nhorlax to death, thus showing that the the Elanai are not yet entirely docile.Other Elanai them,begin to attack and fight the Nhorlax with whatever weapons they find or use-piles,rifles,sword,and so for the. The Nhorlax use the Rhandarian Navcom as bait to ensnare the Harlan Sarkhon , not understanding that he will use it to escape.He spies,a huge series of Nhorlax Reactors,set within the center of this underground colony and surmises,that they are used power this underground world.Drago Shaitanus Lord Asrhack Moontharr and General Kelvhan Kulthan all understand how anything,including a reactor core can be used as a tactical weapon,if operated by an expert to explode and used against,to gain an advantage by the enemy.One or more of them,must try and get that reactor,before the Nhorlax capture them. . Harlan Sarkhon and his companions sets the the Elanai Colony to setting fire ,using the pyrokenetic abilities of their Galaxian Guanlets to material in the cave, driving off the Nhorlax , then leads the the Elanai Colony up the shafts to safety.. Harlan Sarkhon the doors to the building open again and must still save Carolynne,plus retrieve the Rhandarian Navi Computer,if any of them,can return home again. He goes to retrieve his machine, but the doors close behind him and he is attacked by Nhorlax .Drago Carver Shaitanus and the others,fearing nothing can be done,deside to help Harlan Sarkhon another way,by reaching the center of the Nhorlax Subterranean City and destroying it’s power sourse-hopefully helping free their friends in the process. Harlan Sarkhon is dragged into their underground realm through an opening that resembles the face in his nightmare, but he is captured and thrown into an area where Carolynne Fate stand,bound the floor by heavy chains. There he meets an intelligent, humanoid Supreme Commander Loki Vulpis,who head chairman of the Leaders of the Nhorlax High Command.Loki Vulpis, who explains that Nhorlax are the evolutionary descendants of the humanoid who stayed underground after many great wars.An alien species known the Mystrann conquered the primitive Nhorlax and used genetic engineering and cybernetics,make improvements,in an attempt to create the Ultimate Warrior-part humanoid,part wolf.The Nhorlax rebelled and turned the tables on masters,driving the Mystrann from this world. High Command are a caste of telepaths who rule the monsters that prey on Elanai.-who colonisted the world above. Count Harlan Sarkhon,also discovers,that the Nhorlax fear the Atlanteans,especially the Imperial House of Sarkhon,who spearheaded Project ;Time Sorcerer,that led to the development of combining the Alpha Omega Programm,with the Legion of Time Sorcerers,which give certain Atlantean paranormal abilities and the use of super scientific weapons or gadgets,to fight evil in great Star Palace,ships like the one,the Atlanteans used to travel to this world.Knowing of Project Time Sorcerer,back on the Atlantean Homeworld and seeing their advancements,in the use of telepathy,by way the Guider Gem and telekinesis,by way of the Galaxian Cosmic Lense,Harlan Sarkhon tries to convince Supreme Commander Loki Vulpis,that his people are not a threat to their kind and only wish a peaceful co-existance with them.Vulpis disagrees and tell Harlan Sarkhon,that the Imperial House of Sarkhon and the great and glorious Legion of Time Sorcerers,after his time,spread through time and space apposing alien species such the Mystrann,the Trangaroth,the Metron and the Nhorlax,seeing only as evil creatures,who needed to be controlled and eventually exterminated,from point of view. Harlax Sarkhon find he must fight the Nhorlax Commander and win his freedom,plus Carolynne and his fellow Atlantean Companions,in combat of fighting skill,strength and bravery against the Nhorlax,while the others,unknown to Supreme Commander Loki Vulpis are trying to set the Nhorlax Subterranean City Reactor Core to critical mass and explode,destroying much of the city,with it.. . After freeing her, and jams its gears, creating a violent distortion in time. A Harlan Sarkhon and Carolynne Fate escape to the surface as a huge explosion destroys the Nhorlax and their caves. . Under his direction, they drop tree branches into the shafts to feed the fire.